My Interview with Michiru
by Humor Queen Merc
Summary: What happens when you interview one of the cast from Sailor Moon? A perfect-girl blowout, just for starters!


Author's notes - Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken so long to post the next chapter in my series. I've been extremely busy lately. ^^ College stuff. Anywho, ejoy!  
  
Rated - G  
  
Disclaimer - I don't own Sailor Moon, including all it's characters, including Michiru, so don't sure me!  
  
  
My Interview With Michiru  
  
  
Me: Hello everyone and welcome to yet another interview done by me!   
  
*Sawing, jackhammer, and blowtorch sounds can be heard coming from outside the door.*  
  
Me: Sorry about all the noise. I've had to take security to a way tighter level for a couple reasons. To keep that crazed maniac Serena out and so that Haruka (my last guest) would be satisfied enough to let me interview her friend Michiru.   
  
*Haruka's shouted instructions to the workers can be hear very loudly from outside the door.*  
  
Haruka: (Muffled by the door) AND MAKE SURE TO DOUBLE BOLT THAT...NO, NO, NO!!! I ORDERED A TUNA SANDWICH, NOT A PASTROMI ON RYE...HEY, IS THAT SEAL AIR-TIGHT...   
  
Michiru: *Sighs lovingly*  
  
Me: Ok...so, hello there Michiru!   
  
Michiru: (Sweetly) hello.  
  
Me: So Michiru, how old are ya?  
  
Michiru: I beg your pardon?!  
  
Me: Uh...I asked how old you were.  
  
Michiru: I'm 16 if you MUST know.  
  
Me: Sheesh, touchy aren't we?  
  
Michiru: I hope my Haruky-wooky is ok out there with all those big nasty men and all that big nasty machinery!   
  
Me: (Does an animé face fault) she'll be fine, don't you worry.  
  
Michiru: Well if you're SURE.  
  
Me: (Shuffles her papers) so tell me Michiru, do you have a job?  
  
Michiru: I'm a famous professional violinist and a professional artist.  
  
Me: (Does another animé face fault) and here I thought your friend was weird! HOW IN THE HECK DO YOU PEOPLE GET SO GIFTED AND SO FAMOUS AT SUCH A YOUNG AGE?!?!  
  
Michiru: (Plainly) I'm perfect.  
  
Me: (Not wanting to push the subject any further) uh...(shuffles through papers some more) do you have a boyfriend?  
  
Michiru: Nope, I have my Haruky-wooky!  
  
Me: That would be the tall, shorthaired blonde chick outside, correct?  
  
Michiru: (Dreamily sighing) yeah...  
  
*Haruka's shouted orders are still being heard through the door.*  
  
Haruka: (Muffled by the door) NAIL THAT TIGHTER...MORE METAL, LESS WOOD...THIS IS NOT THE TIME FOR A LUNCH BREAK...YOU CALL THAT HUNK OF JUNK A STATE-OF-THE-ART DOUBLE SECURITY LOCK?!?!...  
  
Me: So then...*ahem* what's 2 + 2?  
  
Michiru: 4  
  
Me: What is the capital of Columbia?  
  
Michiru: Bogota.  
  
Me: Cool! Is Mia Hamm a type of meat or a soccer player?  
  
Michiru: A soccer player.  
  
Me: Which carries more distance, AM or FM radio waves?  
  
Michiru: AM  
  
Me: Correct again my green-haired friend! Who has the best french fries, McDonalds or Burger King?  
  
Michiru: McDonalds of course.  
  
Me: When is Canada's Canada Day?  
  
Michiru: July 1st.  
  
Me: When is America's Independence Day?  
  
Michiru: July the 4th!  
  
Me: Great job Michiru! Now I'm going to name a place in the world and you say the first word that comes to your mind.  
  
Michiru: Ok...  
  
Me: America.  
  
Michiru: Hot dogs.  
  
Me: China.  
  
Michiru: Over populated.  
  
Me: That's more than one word but oh well. Italy.  
  
Michiru: Romance.  
  
Me: Greece.  
  
Michiru: Buildings.  
  
Me: Bosnia.  
  
Michiru: Trouble.  
  
Me: Very interesting views! So tell me Michiru, what do you think about these Sailor Scouts *holds up newspaper clipping about the scouts*.  
  
Michiru: (Taken aback by the question) um...er...uh...  
  
*Suddenly there are a bunch of shrieks, then a battle is heard between Haruka and Serena. There's a lot of screaming and grunting and lot of bangs as the fight continues.*  
  
Me: Oh no...  
  
*BANG!!!*  
*WHAM!!!*  
*OUT OF MY WAY!!!*  
*NO, I WON'T LET YOU HURT MY MICHIRU!!!*  
*SHE'S FROM THE NEGAVERSE!!!*  
*KABOOM!!!*  
*BLAST YOU!!!*  
*NOOOOOOO!!!*  
*WAAAAAAA!!!*  
*LET ME THROUGH!!!*  
*NEVER!!!*  
*YAAG!!!*  
*GLORP!!!*  
*GAK!!!*  
  
*Suddenly Haruka barges through the door with a nearly-dead Serena.*  
  
Haruka: Come on Michy-wichy, let's go get a burger.  
  
Me: HUH?!?!  
  
Michiru: Ok.  
  
Me: Did I miss something here?  
  
Michiru: Bye, thanks for the interview!  
  
Me: Um...bye!  
  
The End  
  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
I hope you guys liked it! Please review if you can. ^^ Be sure to visit my site at www.geocities.com/merc1650, or e-mail me. =D I love feedback! 


End file.
